


WtNV Rambles/Headcanons

by JoTambles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lack of Plot, and not sure all the characters will appear, but like, eh, headcanons, vague plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTambles/pseuds/JoTambles
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing but Night Vale is a SpIn so :):):)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but Night Vale is a SpIn so :):):)

Kevin's a character, certainly. In more ways than one.  
Some personal headcanons, which include some self harm so be careful yall:

-He has a third eye (which was stitched closed by StrexCorp)

-Reallyreallyreally likes the fluffiness of StrexPets (if not old strex itself) ("Awww, you're so fluffy! So soft..." He then immediately gets very distracted petting the StrexPet)

-Rectangular glasses frames 

-Highkey pretty darn compliant/obedient, especially when it comes to DB Carlos/ Diego (I haven't accepted Charles yet I'm not at any of his episodes)

-Would guaranteedly be distracted by swimming fish ( ":0. :D:D:D!!!" "How did you say that out loud." "Fish!!!") 

-Probably distracted easily

-"Claimed" by Strex when they carved their name deep into his right collarbone

-Which is part of why he likes collared shirts and turtlenecks, they're safer

-Flinches very easily, because of course.

-For a band au (school band) he gives off either alto saxophone vibes, or maybe rythm percussionist (snare drum, maybe?)

-Sharp teeth!!! He's definitely a sharp teeth boiyo

\- Someone: "EAT DIRT, KEVIN." Kevin, immediately: "Is sand okay?" 

-Has a small jar of teeth that he takes care of, because, "They're the special teeth!" "Why?" "They just are!"

-Uses a lot of emoticons ( :), :D, uwu, ◉‿◉, (＾▽＾), all that jazz)

\- Chaotic-aligned Controlled (Hopefully that makes sense)


	2. Cecil Gershwin Palmer

-He has a lot of leggings

-ADHD Cecil? It’s more likely than you think

-Easily Flustered

-Tattoos to Tentacles

-Cecil has thick hair, and it likes to rearrange itself into chaos in the morning

-Bright lights and colors are mentally and physically painful to him

-He’s gullible

-Cecil has pretty darn long eyelashes.

-He does wear glasses, and they are usually smudged from something, nobody knows any more

-He has a tumblr similar to catsuggest called radiocat that has a lot of pictures of Khoshekh and his kittens (Yes there is already a tumblr called that but oh well)

-Speaking of Khoshekh, Cecil has purple and green plaid acid proof gloves for petting him

-Cecil definitely would not be able to hide a body, or at least not efficiently

-Cecil does have a third eye, and has used those sunglasses that also cover a third eye (the sunglasses are pink blended with the slightest hint of purple, and don’t actually work that well)

-While Kevin has emoticon tendencies, Cecil has emoji tendencies 

-Cecil does not have sharp teeth

-Cecil is farsighted (aka, can see things that are far away but not things that are close up)

-He knows how to knit, and has knit at least two sweaters before

-Cecil has been in a stage production before

(More will probably be added, but this is what I have at the moment)


End file.
